1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fastening assembly for electronic devices and more particularly to a fastening assembly and method for fastening an electronic device, such as a cellular phone, onto an article of clothing.
2. The Prior Art
Mini compact electronic devices, such as cellular telephones, internet wireless communicators, CD players, MP3 music players, mini electronic games, etc., have become more and more popular. Users of these devices have begun to carry them day and night. Although the concept of a wearable computer has been discussed and studied for years, there is still a need for a way for users to carry these extremely small electronic devices with them more conveniently. It is inconvenient and uncomfortable for users to put these mini compact electronic devices into their pockets or hang them onto their waist belts, particularly in the summer when light clothes are worn. Some styles of pants, for example Capri pants, may be worn without a waist belt which makes carrying such devices more difficult.
Although people have traditionally hung compact electronic devices like pagers and cellular phones on their waist belts, this method of carrying the devices is unsatisfactory. First, because the hanging direction of those devices is fixed in a single vertical direction, this arrangement causes inconvenience and discomfort when the wearer sits or bends down. Second, in these prior arrangements, the entire weight of the electronic device is directly added to the waist belt of the wearer""s pants, and causes the wearer to feel as if a relatively heavy weight is hanging from their waist belts. Third, as stated previously, many pants and skirts have no waist belts. In that case, some people hang their mini compact electronic devices on the top edge of the garment""s waist band. That arrangement, however, causes the top of the waist band to be pulled down by the hanging device.
Some pants have specially designed cellular phone pockets in which the wearer may place the cellular phone. However, these pockets are small and narrow and are limited for use with cellular phones, not for other devices having a different size and shape. In fact, these pockets are essentially useless if a person does not want to carry a cellular phone. It is also known to use a clip or a chain or a ring on a belt loop to hang keys, tools, or electronic devices, but such hanging arrangements are too loose, insecure and inconvenient for hanging mini compact electronic devices.
Accordingly, a need exists to overcome the above problems and inconveniences and provide a simple and convenient fastening method and structure to carry a mini compact electronic device on clothing, which is also decorative when the device is not being carried.
The present invention provides a method and assembly for fastening an electronic device onto a wearer""s article of clothing, such as a skirt or pants, preferably using waist belt loops, snaps and the carrier or bag for the electronic device. In accordance with one embodiment of the invention, one of the plurality of existing loops sewn onto the article of clothing for a belt is given a new function and use for carrying the electronic device. A first snap part adapted to mate with a second snap part is fastened to one of the belt loops, the second snap part is fastened to the carrier for the electronic device, and the two snap parts are fastened together to form a simple and convenient way to carry the device.
In another embodiment, a number of snap parts may be fastened in a line on the belt loop for better support of the electronic device. In a further embodiment, a connecting loop may be fastened to adjoining belt loops to carry the electronic device.
In another embodiment, at least two intersecting loops are fastened to an article of clothing and a first fastener part adapted to mate with a second fastener part attached to the carrier for the electronic device is fastened to the loops where the loops intersect.
In accordance with the invention, a number of snap parts may be attached to the belt loops of a garment and the small bag or carrier storing the mini electronic device can be moved from one snap part to any one of these snap parts and fastened by pressing. This flexibility allows the wearer to keep the electronic device a convenient distance from his or her waist so that wearing the device will be comfortable when the wearer sits or bends down. Moreover, because the female and male snap parts can be rotated when they are pressed together, the carrier or bag can be rotated as well. This flexibility solves the shortcoming of a clip in which the hanging direction is fixed at all times. In contrast, in accordance with the invention, the wearer can rotate the carrier or bag on the snap, for example, at an angle or perpendicular to the vertical, so that the device may be more comfortably worn.
The device will also feel less heavy because the weight of the mini compact electronic devices stored in the bag when snapped on the belt loop is divided among the waist belt loop, waist belt, and waist band, rather than carried directly on the waist belt alone. For pants without a waist belt or a waistband, the snaps can be attached on an appropriate location such as a fake belt loop in order to fasten the bag storing the mini compact electronic device. In that case, the location of the fake belt loop may vary. The snaps and loops also serve a decorative function and may be applied not only on pants and skirts, but also on other garments such as dresses, jackets, or long coats, etc.